


Just a Kiss on Your Lips in the Moonlight

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Kymanweek2020, M/M, Summer Vacation, based off of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: It's one last trip before they go to college and Cartman still hasn't kissed Kyle despite being in a relationship with him. The time is right, the location is perfect, now Cartman just needed to get the courage to do it.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Just a Kiss on Your Lips in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kymanweek2020 Day 6 First Kiss and based off of the song "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. I hope you like this super soft an sweet drabble. :) Also this is unbetaed

Kyle and Cartman sat under a tree with their arms wrapped around each other, watching Kenny regale them with a story that was rated R, to say the least. Kyle wrinkled his nose and Stan rolled his eyes while Cartman snickered. The more Kenny said the redder Kyle’s face got which was the best look he could have on his face. Kenny glared at Kyle and Stan who booed and gave a thumbs down after his story and declared he was going to bed while Stan agreed. Stan went into the tent he was sharing with Kenny and as Kenny was climbing in he stopped and looked at Kyle and Cartman who were staring in each other's eyes and said: “Don’t stay up too long, we gotta leave early tomorrow if we want to get to the resort.” Cartman and Kyle flipped him off, middle fingers intertwined and Kenny snickered as he climbed into the tent and zipped it shut, leaving Kyle and Cartman alone. Cartman said while looking at Kyle “So now that they’ve gone to bed,” he trailed off and Kyle pulled away slightly and glanced up at him, smiling softly with the moonlight reflected in his eyes and said “Yeah?”

Cartman gulped, feeling his face flush as he looked away and scratched the back of his head. An unfortunate side effect of admitting his feelings for the redhead meant that sometimes moments like these happened and he couldn’t say anything. It was hard to breathe as Kyle tilted his head to the side and watched his boyfriend, blushing softly. Just one kiss Eric, that’s all stop being such a baby about it, you two are dating aren’t you? Besides you don’t get more romantic than this, moonlight, the lake behind them, arms around each other, what more could you ask for besides maybe candlelight. He panicked as Kyle moved away from him and sighed, rubbing his hands on his arms and softly shivering. Immediately Cartman placed his blanket around Kyle’s shoulders, smiling at him reassuringly and enjoying the blush increasing on his face. 

This was so important, he just wanted to make sure the kiss happened well, was memorable, and wowed him. He had been dreaming about this moment since sixth grade when he matured enough to realize his feelings had gone from hate to something much more serious. Now they were here, seniors in high school doing one less trip before college started in the fall, and Kyle and Cartman were officially boyfriends. Kissing was expected but the timing had never been right, they kept being interrupted and when they weren’t for some reason neither took the leap. Now was the time though, Cartman just needed to get the courage to make it, to decide that he wanted to take one of the many things Kyle offered to him. It would be both their first kisses, their first true kisses, not fake ones shared when they were too young to understand what they were doing with others. Kyle grabbed his hand and said, “Stop thinking and just do it already, I was the one who asked you out, it’s only fair.” 

Cartman winced, had he been that transparent? What Kyle said was true, he had asked him out first by filling his locker full of flowers and poems that he had apparently been writing since seventh grade. It was a bold and romantic move, something Cartman knew Kyle despised but that Cartman loved, and as Kyle blew his nose and looked at him with red, watery eyes Cartman hugged him tight as he exclaimed yes he would go out with him. Shakily Cartman placed his hand on Kyle’s cheek and watched in fascination as Kyle leaned into his hand and closed his eyes, moving to kiss the palm softly and then opened them up to look at him. How did he get to be with such a handsome man? When did those freckles turn from something to be mocked to something to be worshipped? When did the red hair that angered him so stoke a fire that burned so brightly and when did his green eyes make Cartman think of sparkling emeralds and not Brussel sprouts? Cartman internally winced at that last remark, deciding he would leave the poetry up to Kyle and finally, gently kissed Kyle on the lips. It was slow going as Kyle and Cartman moved their faces to fit, bumping noses and giggling but finally they made it work and Kyle wrapped his arms around Cartman’s neck tightly. The kiss exploded within minutes and Cartman ignored the bark digging into his back while an excited redhead sat on his lap, fisting his hands in his hair and taking his soul. Cartman gave it willingly and a battle was waged until they both had to come up for air. Kyle pressed his forehead against Cartman's and breathed shallowly, both trying to recover their breaths and Cartman looked at Kyle and said simply “Wow.” Kyle snorted while he laughed and Cartman preened at the knowledge that only he could make that sound come from him. Kyle tried to stifle it, embarrassed but Cartman took his hands away from his face and said “Don’t ever hide from me, I’m in love with every part of you I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky.” Kyle sighed softly and looked at him, smiling and nodded his agreement, moving so he could snuggle into Cartman and lay his head on his chest and said “Want to go into the tent and cuddle?”

Cartman hugged Kyle tightly and breathed in his scent, before releasing him and saying “Yes please.” Under the moonlight, he let Kyle guide him by the hand to the tent, and once it was zipped he felt Kyle launch at him and kiss him again. Yeah, he could get used to this, and he never, ever wanted it to stop.


End file.
